Tamoko
See bugs |allegiance = Varies |temporary = |missable = |required_chapter = |required_other = |area = |organization = |relationships = |romance = |conflict = |pair = |quests = |level = |hit_points = |xp_value = |strength = |dexterity = |constitution = |intelligence = |wisdom = |charisma = |total_scores = |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = |no_of_attacks = |thac0 = |racial_enemy = |morale = |breaking_point = |recovery_time = |natural_ac = |effective_ac = |s_v_death = |s_v_wand = |s_v_polymorph = |s_v_breath = |s_v_spell = |fire = |cold = |electricity = |acid = |magic = |magical_fire = |magical_cold = |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |open_locks = |pick_pockets = |stealth = |move_silently = |hide_in_shadows = |find_traps = |set_traps = |detect_illusion = |spells = |special_abilities = |extra_abilities = |effects = |special = |script_name = |override_script = |class_script = |race_script = |general_script = |default_script = |gold = |items = |exclusive_equipment = |reputation_kill = 0 |reputation_join = |reputation_leave = |voice_actor = Diane Pershing |creature_code = |store_code = |animation = |color_metal = |color_minor = |color_major = |color_skin = |color_leather = |color_armor = |color_hair = }} |organization = |relationships = Sarevok Anchev (companion) |romance = |conflict = |pair = |quests = Tamoko |level = 10 |hit_points = 70 |xp_value = 5000 |strength = 17 |dexterity = 17 |constitution = 15 |intelligence = 13 |wisdom = 17 |charisma = 16 |total_scores = 95 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = ++++ Spiked Weapons |no_of_attacks = 1 |thac0 = 14 |racial_enemy = |morale = 16 |breaking_point = 2 |recovery_time = 60 |natural_ac = 10 |effective_ac = -5 |s_v_death = 6 |s_v_wand = 10 |s_v_polymorph = 9 |s_v_breath = 10 |s_v_spell = 11 |fire = |cold = |electricity = |acid = |magic = |magical_fire = |magical_cold = |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |open_locks = |pick_pockets = |stealth = |move_silently = |hide_in_shadows = |find_traps = |set_traps = |detect_illusion = |spells = *Hold Person *Draw Upon Holy Might *Animate Dead *Flame Strike |special_abilities = |extra_abilities = |effects = |special = |script_name = Tamoko |override_script = |class_script = INITDLG |race_script = PRIEST5 |general_script = |default_script = WTASIGHT |gold = 125 |items = *Plate of the Dark *Large Shield +1 *Flail +1 |exclusive_equipment = |reputation_kill = |reputation_join = |reputation_leave = |voice_actor = |creature_code = TAMOKO |store_code = |animation = 24592 |color_metal = Dark Pure Gold |color_minor = Pure Dark Red |color_major = Faded Black |color_skin = Light Pure Gold |color_leather = Gray |color_armor = Red – Tinted Black |color_hair = Rust – Tinted Black }} |organization = |relationships = |romance = |conflict = |pair = |quests = Possibilities |level = 20 |hit_points = 170 |xp_value = 6000 |strength = 1850 |dexterity = 17 |constitution = 16 |intelligence = 9 |wisdom = 12 |charisma = 14 |total_scores = 8650 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = +++++ Katana ++ Two-Weapon Style |no_of_attacks = 3 |thac0 = -5 |racial_enemy = |morale = 12 |breaking_point = 7 |recovery_time = 60 |natural_ac = 6 |effective_ac = -3 |s_v_death = 3 |s_v_wand = 5 |s_v_polymorph = 4 |s_v_breath = 4 |s_v_spell = 6 |fire = |cold = |electricity = |acid = |magic = |magical_fire = |magical_cold = |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |open_locks = |pick_pockets = |stealth = |move_silently = |hide_in_shadows = |find_traps = |set_traps = |detect_illusion = |spells = |special_abilities = Kai |extra_abilities = |effects = *0 attack speed *+6 damage |special = Protected from critical hits |script_name = chtaz01 |override_script = |class_script = |race_script = |general_script = |default_script = GPKENSAI CDTAMOKO |gold = 0 |items = * Darkmail +3 * Katana +3 (off-hand) * Edventar's Gift * Batalista's Passport * Periapt of Life Protection * Senses of the Cat * Katana +3 (main) * Potion of Superior Healing * Oil of Speed |exclusive_equipment = |reputation_kill = |reputation_join = |reputation_leave = |voice_actor = |creature_code = CHTAZ02 |store_code = |animation = 20752 |color_metal = Gray |color_minor = Solid Black |color_major = Dark Yellow |color_skin = Peach |color_leather = Rhubarb |color_armor = Gray |color_hair = Rust – Tinted Black }} Tamoko is a Neutral Evil human cleric from Kara-Tur who is also Sarevok Anchev's ally and lover. However, she didn't want him to ascend to godhood because she knew she would lose him in the process, wanting for him to abandon his plan and stay with her instead. This caused friction between them, leading to Sarevok taking as his lover another woman, Cythandria, who supported and encouraged his ambitions. Involvement Tamoko first appears in the area just east of Candlekeep with Sarevok, along with two human archers and two Ogres, when he ambushes Gorion and his Ward. Tamoko casts a Flame Arrow at the player during the battle, causing Gorion to tell his ward to run while he stays and fights. After Gorion erects some magical defenses and takes out Sarevok's Ogres with a Flame Strike and a Lightning Bolt, he shoots a Fireball at the three behind Sarevok and manages to kill the two henchmen, but Tamoko survives. As Sarevok moves to engage Gorion in melee, Tamoko attempts to dispel his buffs, while Gorion tries to imprison her in an Otiluke's Resilient Sphere. Whether or not either of them succeeds, Sarevok cuts Gorion down. She next appears in Chapter Seven in east Baldur's Gate outside the Sorcerous Sundries and later in front of the Flaming Fist Headquarters in southwest Baldur's Gate. Desperate to keep Sarevok from abandoning her, Tamoko approaches the player and offers her assistance, on one condition: once they stop him becoming Grand Duke of Baldur's Gate, they must agree to spare his life and attempt to redeem him. If they agree, she directs them to the Iron Throne Headquarters at the Docks, where Cythandria awaits, letting it slip that she posesses Sarevok's diary, in which he admits to arranging for Rieltar Anchev's murder and orchestrating a war between Amn and the Sword Coast. After getting through the Thieves' Maze, the player runs into Tamoko again in the Undercity. By now Sarevok has learned of her undermining his plans and sent her out to die fighting you. However, you can persuade her not to attack by saying the right things and have a Reaction of at least 15. If you do, she simply walks away and her fate is left uncertain. ''Baldur's Gate II'' Tamoko died before the events of Shadows of Amn, but it is not clear whether she died fighting Gorion's Ward or in some other manner. In the second challenge on the Pocket Plane, Possibilities, when the Ward faces an alternative version of themselves, an alternative Tamoko will be part of that one's party – a two katana wielding kensai, rather than a cleric. If Gorion's Ward is accompanied by Sarevok after the final battle of Throne of Bhaal, it is mentioned in Sarevok's epilogue slide that he brought her body back to Kara-Tur and buried her. Combat *Tamoko will make use of her abilities and items: **in Baldur's Gate, she casts **#Flame Strike **#Animate Dead **#Hold Person **#Draw Upon Holy Might **in Throne of Bhaal, she can use Kai five times and has each two potions of superior healing and oils of speed Notes *A second creature file, TAMOKO2.cre, exists in the code of Baldur's Gate but is not referenced by the game. Both files are identical except for their allegiance, which is hostile for the unused one. *A second dialogue file, TAMOKO3.dlg, exists as well in the Baldur's Gate game code, a shorter version with less words and options which isn't used neither. *There are clues that the original intention for the third companion of the alternative Gorion's Ward during the Pocket Plane challenge, alongside Angelo and Semaj, was Tazok and not Tamoko: **Tamoko's creature filename is CHTAZ02, while the scriptname and dialogue file – the latter doesn't exist – are CHTAZ01. CHTAZ01.cre is a copy of Tazok that is not referenced in the game. **The scripts used for the challenge still hold the scriptname CHTAZ01 and list Tazok beside it in their code. Achievements *Depending on how the last encounter in Baldur's Gate's undercity ends, one of two achievements is gained, either Lover's Sacrifice or Lover's Redemption. Bugs * Tamoko's alignment is changed to lawful neutral in the original Throne of Bhaal. The Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition reverts this, so that it's neutral evil again. Mod content In case the protagonist can convince Tamoko not to throw her life away for Sarevok in the Undercity, she can join Gorion's Ward after Sarevok's death. Tamoko – The Sword of Chaos adds her with additional content to the Siege of Dragonspear campaign. She provides insights into Sarevok's background as well as details about the bhaalspawn prophecy but dies in one way or another before Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn. Category:Image needed